Pothena Love Story
by IWriteFanFicForFun2
Summary: Poseidon really loves arguing with Athena. One day Zeus send them on a mission, which requires them both to work together, to save their beloved sister Hestia, but will Poseidon finally reveal his true feelings for Athena or keep them a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Poseidon often got bored after living for so long. You would think that a God, like him, would have never been bored, as much as he was. He tried everything to find a cure for his boredness. He tried pranking Hermes and Apollo, he made a few minor earthquakes, he even attempted to prank his brother - which once again didn't work.

He decided to do the one thing he loved. Arguing with Athena. Now you may wonder why he didn't do this in the first place. The answer was simple. He liked to save the best till last.

Many people would think that after 3000 years of arguing that you would finally make up, but when you immortal there are endless possibilities and you don't have to make up straight away, as you have the rest of eternity to do it.

Poseidon spotted Athena on her way up to Olympus - probably going to attend the council meeting, which Poseidon had totally forgotten about, until he had spotted her. She was halfway up the stairs until Poseidon shouted. "Hey, Owl Face!"

Athena turned around, slightly annoyed at what he had just called her. "What do you want Kelp-Head?"

Poseidon was about to reply, but he didn't know why he had called her out. He was trying to think of something insulting to say, but couldn't think of anything. He looked around to see if anyone was watching his embarrassment, but instead, he noticed a book in Athena's hands. He decided to make one swift movement and snatch it from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Athena shouted at him, her face went red with anger. Poseidon held it above his head, so she couldn't reach it. She kept jumping but had no luck.

"Nope, I won't give it back." He replied while chuckling a little."Why do you like books so much anyway? They're are pointless and a waste of time."

"No, they are not!" Athena replied, putting her foot down, "They are full of knowledge and adventure, but surely you wouldn't know that, as you don't have a single brain cell in your head. Which, also explains why you are doing this. AND IF YOU HAD A BRAIN CELL, EVEN ONE SINGLE BRAIN CELL, YOU DEFINITELY WOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN AWAY THE WISDOM GODDESSES BOOK!"

Poseidon looked at her alarmed, and was so scared of her anger, he didn't even notice he had lowered his hand, so Athena could easily take back her book.

Athena snatched the book and grabbed his arm. She twisted it, judo flipping him over and he landed hard on his back. To top it all off, she kicked him in the crotch and muttered: "That should teach you not to mess with me." She pulled a sarcastic smile and walked away.

Poseidon couldn't take in what just happened, she literally judo flipped him. But, weirdly enough it wasn't the pain, that which made him stay in a trance on the ground. It was her smile. He knew it was sarcastic but sarcastic or not he still loved it. She never did smile much, so when she did Poseidon loved it. He tried hard not to make it obvious if anyone knew people would make fun of him. He knew he shouldn't even think of Athena like that, but he found it hard not to.

She had precious, intelligent grey eyes, which were always eager to learn more, and so easy for him to get lost in. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Nobody knew how he felt about her. In fact, he hated himself for thinking this way about her. She would never feel the same, never in a million years.

Well, that's what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) Hope you like the second chapter of my story.**

 **Aphrodite - This is the part where I realise that Athena and Poseidon are going to be together forever!**

 **Poseidon - Eh, don't get too excited, we still hated each other**

 **Athena - Yes, but you loved me**

 **Poseidon - Yes, I know, but wait? What? How did you find out that I liked you before we went on the mission!?**

 **Athena - I read the first chapter. How else would I know? You seaweed brain!**

 **Poseidon - You put that in the first chapter!?**

 **Me - Erm…**

 **Aphrodite - Run while you can!**

 **Me - Byeeee *Runs off into the distance***

 **Poseidon - Come back here you little…**

 **Who am I kidding no one reads the authors notes *walks away and sulks***

 **NOTE - I do not in any form or any means own Percy Jackson. It was all Uncle Ricks idea. *grins and points finger at Uncle Rick Riordan***

Athena chuckled as she left Poseidon on the ground and went to go take her seat at the council meeting.

Athena had despised Poseidon ever since she became patron of Athens, beating him was a bonus. She found him annoying and extremely irritating. She never really found anything good in Poseidon - _well he is really hot_ she thought. Athena mentally kicked herself for thinking about him like that. _How could she?_ She thought, _he is your enemy, you despise him_.

Athena managed to shake it off, she knew she could never think of Poseidon like that, _but what if -._ She shook her head before she could finish the thought.

Minutes, later the rest of the Olympian council came in and took their places on their thrones.

Athena smirked when she saw Poseidon limping, as he recovered from her attack. She was proud of herself for being able to take someone down, who had so much strength.

Once everyone was seated Zeus - my father - started the meeting. "Thank you, for meeting here today. I hope you all understand how important this is?"

"Oh, just get on with it," Apollo exclaimed. "I have cattle to tend to."

"Psst, it's the afternoon," Hermes whispered to him.

"And?" Apollo replied.

"You only tend to cattle in the morning, we all know your little secret," Hermes answered and laughed.

Apollo facepalmed realising what he had done. He knew what was coming. His father's - Zeus - face went red with anger. "You dare try to trick me, again I will send you into Tartarus for 100 years and pull you back out, so you will live with wretched memories forever!" Zeus screamed. Apollo jumped out of his skin, yet thought to himself, _actually, that might be better than having to hear my father scream all day._ "That should teach you not to mess with me. And don't you ever try to get out of a council meeting again!"

The whole room quietened down, apart from a few giggles coming from Artemis, Ares and Aphrodite.

Zeus cleared his throat and continued "Now as you know our dear friend, and family member, Hestia has gone missing. Our spies have notified us that she was last seen down on Earth. Now this involves six of us to go down and fix the problem. This mission could take up to 2 weeks to a year, so be prepared. You must go down to Earth and work as a team to help bring back our beloved sister Hestia. I have already decided who will be going. The six Olympians who I have chosen will be Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo and Poseidon."

"Urgh," Athena, Artemis and Poseidon groaned.

"You expect me to put up with my brother and his childish behaviour, for a whole year?" Artemis asked disappointedly.

"Yes, I do. No fighting between you two as well," He informed them, pointing a finger at them both. "Apollo will fit straight into a High School, with his personality." Apollo fist pumped the air, happy that his father had noticed him and decided to send him on the mission. Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"Enough about that," Athena interrupted, pointing a finger at Poseidon. "Do you seriously expect me to put with Seaweed Brain for a whole year?"

"HEY!" Poseidon exclaimed and argued. "There is no way I will be able to stand Owl Face for a whole year either!" Athena stuck her took out at Poseidon and he returned it.

"Quiet!" Zeus boomed. "Firstly it might not even be a year."

"But-" Athena and Poseidon argued at the same time, looking like the could murder each other.

"I will not be changing who is going, it is final!" Zeus interrupted. Everyone sank back into their seats, scared in case Zeus starts to rage again and trust me you do not want to see him rage. "You will be leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning. Is everyone clear?" 

"Yes," All six of the chosen Olympians chanted.

"Okay, then council meeting dissm-," Zeus turned around to see a giggly love goddess. "What is so funny, Aphrodite?" He asked.

"I'm just happy," she replied. "I can finally activate my plan to get Athena and Poseidon together." She started to squeal with enjoyment.

"What!" Athena and Poseidon shouted across the room at the same time.

"I'm calling it 'Mission Pothena'," Aphrodite informed them.

"You really expect me to go out with, silly little Kelp Head over there?" Athena asked, pointing and glaring and Poseidon.

"You can't seriously expect me to like arrogant Feather Brain, do you?" Poseidon asked Aphrodite.

"Yes, I do. I actually thought you two could do a lot more than going out," She squealed, knowing that her plan would work.

"I will never go out with fishstick," Athena said, disgusted.

"We'll see about that," Aphrodite mumbled under her breath, knowing that 'Mission Pothena' was ready to go.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews or pm me. Tell me what you think. Also, if anyone is interested in betaing, pm me :)**

 **Challenge - Once we get to 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter. If you don't believe me, I have it prewritten.**

 **Also, if you want to see the next chapter before anyone else, pm me what you like, dislike and how I can improve the story and I'll send it to you before anyone else can see it :)**

 **Amelia xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Artemis - Athena, what did you think when you saw Poseidon topless?**

 **Athena - Erm… I'm not answering that**

 **Poseidon - Aww, come on**

 **Athena - Fine, he looked hot, okay *nervous***

 **Poseidon - *smiles and kisses Athena on the cheek***

 **Aphrodite - Told ya, I could get them together**

 **Me - Actually that was me, I wrote this story**

 **Aphrodite - Shut up**

 **Me - NO! Make me!**

 **Aphrodite - Okay *runs after me***

 **Me - Why does it always end like this!?**

 **Me - I'm gonna end up breaking my leg one da- er who am I kidding nobody reads this**

 **Note - I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own this plot. In your face Uncle Rick *Laughs and points at Uncle Rick Riordan***

 **So, the other day I was reading over Chapter 2 and realised that I had said that Zeus said Apollo would fit straight into a High School, but Zeus didn't mention anything about a High School before he said Apollo would fit straight into one. Sorry, about that, please just think that I did mention that they were going to a High School. Sincere Apologies, Amelia xxx**

The morning of the day the six Gods would leave for their quest had finally arrived. All six of them had finished packing and were ready to leave. They had once again met at the Olympian Throne Room.

Aphrodite moaned, "How long?" She looked around for anything reflective, so she could check if her hair was perfect. "I can't stand here in these heels forever."

"Stop whining. It's all you ever do. You just whine, whine and whine," Ares replied, trying to mimic Aphrodite's voice. She shot a death glare at him and he backed away.

Artemis whispered to Aphrodite, "You put him in his place."

"Yes, yes I did!" Aphrodite exclaimed and flicked her hair off her shoulders, like a sassy high school teenager.

"I don't even see why we are doing this mission anyway. None of us really talk to Hestia," Apollo informed them.

"We are doing this because she is family. Duh, sometimes I wonder what hit you in the head so hard?" Artemis answered, as she loved to make fun of her brother.

"I wonder which High School **[Look at Author's Notes for more of an explanation]** we'll go to?" Athena asked, quickly changing the subject just before Apollo was about to answer Artemis, which prevented them from fighting.

"Me too," Artemis replied. "I hope it's no-"

"Actually," Zeus interrupted, giving all six of the chosen Olympians a shock, "You'll be going undercover at Goode High School."

The six Gods looked shocked and stared at him.

"As in Goode High School in New York? The one our children go to?" Poseidon asked him.

"Actually, I have no problem with that, because I have no kids," Artemis said.

"Stop bragging," Apollo snickered. "Actually, that's not bragging. Having kids is the best, you get to watch them grow up." 

"And for once I actually agree with Apollo," Athena announced. "He does have a point Artemis, it's just amazing to see your kids grow older throughout the years."

Artemis made a face at Athena that said _whatever, shut up._ The other five Gods grinned at Artemis.

"We're getting off subject," Zeus pointed out. "Yes, Poseidon. Your kids do go to this school, but you'll just have to deal with it."

Poseidon was going to argue, but his brother was having one of those days and he knew he shouldn't push his patience too much.

"You shall leave now and embark on a mission to bring Hestia home," Zeus announced. "Now be gone." Zeus waved his hands and the chosen Olympians suddenly vanished in mid-air.

 **Time Jump To Down On Earth**

 _The pov's, for now, will just be Athena and Poseidon (maybe some other Gods for some small parts of the story) and it will be third person pov (a bit like in Heroes of Olympus, I guess)_

 **Athena's POV**

All three of the girls shared the same dorm room. It had three beds neatly made and each bed had a wooden table with two drawers next to it. Each bed also had storage space underneath it, once you pulled out the plastic boxes. The dorm room had two windows, one to the side of the furthest bed away from the door and one in the bathroom, which was on the right as you came in. There were three tall single wardrobes opposite each bed and each one had a long mirror attached to it. There was an armchair and a couch for the three goddesses to sit and watch tv on. To sum it up, the room was plain.

"This place needs a little spicing up!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "It could use a little colour, couldn't it, girls?" She turned towards Athena and Artemis, expecting them to agree.

"If by colour you mean posters of movie stars you think are hot, then no," Athena replied.

"Of course I mean that, silly!" Aphrodite blatantly, ignoring Athena, pulled a bunch of rolled up posters out from her bag and started to stick them on the walls.

"That'll keep her busy," Artemis chuckled, before turning and turned to Athena. "I guess she already claimed the bed nearest to the window."

"I guess so," Athena replied, "Which bed do you want?" 

"Don't mind, up to you." 

"Okay, I'll take the one in the middle," Athena answered and started to unpack. She really just wanted to go home to her palace. She didn't want to be in a high school, but, like always, she had to follow her dad's orders. Even if it involved spending time with Seaweed Brain, who her father knew she hated.

 **Artemis POV**

Artemis was just about to start unpacking, when she turned to look towards Athena. She knew something was up, her sister didn't usually act like this. She looked so bored and had barely spoken since they had found out they would be going on the mission. She wanted to ask her if something was wrong, but she was worried that Aphrodite would butt in and say that it was just because she was scared to potentially mess up in front of Poseidon. Artemis turned to look at Aphrodite, who seemed too occupied in making sure all of her posters where in the right places to butt in, so she decided to ask Athena.

"Hey," She questioned. "What's up with you lately? You've been so quiet, you've barely talked since you found out about the mission."

"I guess I'm just a bit worried," Athena replied. "In case something goes wrong."

"I may not be a Wisdom Goddess, but I'm not stupid," Artemis chuckled.

Athena cracked a small smile. "Okay fine, I'll tell you," Athena beckoned Artemis to come closer and whispered. "But, promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Pinky promise," Artemis held out her pinky, making Athena laugh a little. "What? You can never be too old for a pinky promise."

 **Athena's POV**

"Alright, then," Athena gave in and held out her pinky. They both interlocked fingers and shook their hand, signifying their promise.

"Okay, so I have a cru-"

Before Athena could finish, she was interrupted by a high pitched squeal. "Crush. Yes, I knew it. You like Poseidon, don't you?"

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you that question," Artemis cursed under her breath.

"OMG...You like him don't you?! Is this why you aren't talking as much? Omg...Who knew you were so shy? I'm freaking out! Pothena forever, aww," Aphrodite squealed.

"Oh my gods, keep it down Dite," Athena suggested, while making hand gestures telling her to be quiet.

"Finally, she is back to her normal self. I never thought you would call us by our nicknames again," Artemis said relieved.

"So, do you like him?" Aphrodite asked Athena, getting all excited.

"Okay, maybe, I'm not sure," She replied, looking like she had just gotten a ton off her chest.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Questioned Artemis, seeming really confused, because being in love wasn't really her thing.

"I don't know. There are times when I just want to beat him up, but he's always so cute when I beat him up and when he's confused his eyebrows get all scrunched up and then he's even cuter. I just don't know anymore. Whenever he's around, I get butterflies in my stomach and I get all nervous and start to worry about how I look. What is happening to me? You have to help me!" Athena announced worriedly.

"Omg…You're in love!" Aphrodite squealed loudly.

Athena was about to reply when the dorm door opened. The three gods thought it was an intruder and got into battle stances. But, it turned out to be false alarm. It was just Ares. Artemis quickly placed a dagger to his throat. "If you ever open that door again, without knocking first, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you," She threatened.

"You're lucky, you caught us like this. Just imagine if we were getting changed," Athena mentioned, chuckling.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. I just came in to tell you guys to quieten down, we can hear you from all the way across the hall."

"Her fault!" Both Goddesses said at the same time, pointing at Aphrodite, who blushed slightly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ares explained. He took a look around, taking notice of the posters Aphrodite had just put up. "Cool, you guys basically have the same dorm room as us. Well, not the posters, but it's near enough the same."

"I think all of them are the sa-" Athena replied, but she was interrupted by someone walking through the door.

It was Poseidon, except he was half naked.

 **Sorry, if that chapter was a bit boring, the next one will be more interesting. I'm also sorry, for leaving you on a cliffhanger, you'll have to wait till the next chapter, to see what Athena thinks of Poseidon. Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far :)**

 **Amelia xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Sorry for making you all wait for the next chapter, I just couldn't find any time to write it. Anyways, I'm here now :)**

 **Also, I've decided I will update every Tuesday or Wednesday. So has anyone got any ideas on what we could call them? I've only got 'Wise Girl Wednesday' so far. So hit me up if you have anymore ideas :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Athena - I can't believe Drew talked to you like that**

 **Aphrodite - I know, it's totally unexceptable!**

 **Ares - Then why didn't you do anything about it?**

 **Me - Oh, maybe because she isn't allowed to show her true identity *facepalm***

 **Me - Duh**

 **Ares - You stay out of this!**

 **Me - Hey!**

 **Me - I'm writing this! You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me!  
**

 **Ares - That's it!**

 **Ares - *lunges at me***

 **Me - *screams and runs away***

 **Apollo - *opens the dorm door***

 **Apollo - Quick, let's go through Ares stuff and see if we can find something embarrassing while he's gone *closes the door after the girls followed him in***

 **Apollo - *opens the door again***

 **Apollo - Oh, and by the way Amelia does not in any form or means own Percy Jackson. But, she does own this plot. So please review :)**

 **Apollo - *opens door, once, again***

 **Apollo - She would also like to thank her beta, Daughter of Apollo 14 :)**

 **Athena's POV**

Athena stared at Poseidon in awe. She couldn't stop looking at his six-pack. She thought he looked so sexy. The way his short, black hair was always messy, and how his green eyes sparkled. Him being topless was a bonus. She wanted him. She really wanted him. But she couldn't have him.

She could have stood there swooning at him all day, if it weren't for him noticing and starting to mock her. "See something you like, Athena?" Poseidon asked sarcastically.

"Ugh. No!" Athena quickly replied, hoping he didn't notice her blushing. She decided that she wanted to change the subject as fast as possible and blurted out, "Poseidon, go and put a bloody shirt on!"

"But I don't want to..." Poseidon whined.

"I think you should keep it off," Aphrodite smiled, of course she wanted him to keep it off, she was the love goddess.

Poseidon was about to answer, but was interrupted by Artemis. "Oh, stop it you three," she said before pointing at Athena, Poseidon and Aphrodite. "Poseidon, go put a shirt on, Athena, go and finish unpacking and Aphrodite, stop staring at Poseidon's abs, it's making me feel sick. Ugh!"

"Yes, ma'am," they all said at once, shocked by how easily Artemis managed to make them do what she wanted them to do.

Athena went over to her bed to finish unpacking. It took her about five minutes to finish and select her outfit for the day. So, she decided to read a book on the couch to relax, considering school didn't start for another thirty minutes.

Whenever Athena read, she would find herself lost in her book for Zeus knows how long. She could sit and read without getting distracted for days if she wanted to. Her favourite thing about reading was that, whenever she was reading, she would find herself forgetting where she was at that moment and getting lost in the book. She loved both adventure books and history books. She loved history books because of her love for learning, yet she had a secret passion for adventure books, because she always found herself lost in Neverland, Hogwarts or sometimes even Narnia.

As time flew by she realised that it was five minutes before her first period. She quickly shut her book and slipped it into her bag, so she could read it later on during the day, and shouted for the other girls "Girls, we need to hurry and transform into teenagers before school starts. We only have five minutes!"

The two goddesses followed her orders and began to use their powers to make themselves look like normal teenagers.

Aphrodite looked like your average teen. She looked about ten years younger than she had looked before. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with two loose curls hanging on either side of her face. She was wearing a plain white skirt and a baby blue crop top with a baby pink jacket. She had chosen out a pair of black wedges and a pair of silver heart-shaped earrings. She had also carefully applied some light pink lipstick, some blush and some foundation.

Artemis - like Aphrodite - had also made herself look about ten years younger. She had chosen a black Rolling Stones top with some black leather pants. Her brown hair was tied into a perfect ponytail and she was wearing white converse. She was wearing a pink, natural lip tint and a little bit of black eye makeup.

After making herself look younger, Athena decided she would have her hair down today, so she untied her long black hair and let it hang loose, revealing her curls. She decided to wear something simple for her first day, so she wore some grey converse shoes, light blue jeans and a plain grey top. She didn't want to put any makeup on for two reasons, one of them being that she doesn't like makeup and the other being that she doesn't know how to put it on, while also actually making it look good.

Once all three of them looked like teenagers, they were ready to go to their first period. They left their dorm room and Athena locked it. They were about to head down the stairs when they bumped into the boys.

The boys all looked like teens too.

Apollo wore some yellow converse, black jeans and a blue top which said 'You Are My Sunshine'. Artemis chuckled a bit when she read it and received a confused look from her brother. His golden hair was gelled into a perfect shape, which Athena knew most of the girls in high school would like their boyfriends to have.

Ares was wearing some leather pants and a black shirt which said 'Stay Away From Me, Punk!'. Athena wondered where he had even bought a shirt like that. He also wore a black leather jacket, which was somehow two sizes too big for him. He was wearing black trainers and his hair was styled like one of those gang members and gave everyone the impression that he wasn't someone you should mess with.

Poseidon was wearing some blue shorts with palm trees on them, a plain white shirt and some white trainers. His black hair was short and messy. Athena could tell he hadn't combed it this morning. His sea green eyes shone as he followed Apollo and Ares out of the dorm room door.

 **Poseidon's POV**

Poseidon walked out of the dorm room door and was face to face with Athena. He thought she looked hot -wait no, not hot, he thought she looked beautiful. She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, it was just too bad he couldn't tell anybody.

He decided he shouldn't swoon too much over Athena, because he didn't want her to notice it, so he decided to ask the group, "So, is anybody else excited for our first day? I can't wait to try out for the swim team." 

"I'm not," Artemis replied. "I don't see why I had to be here anyway. I bet my homeroom teacher will make me take an extracurricular. Like, what am I supposed to take? 'Archery for Hunting Gods' Plus, I bet I'll be put in all the classes with weirdos." 

"Don't think like that, sis. The only weirdo here is you," Apollo mocked Artemis. You would think if anyone knew not to annoy Artemis, it would be Apollo, yet he kept doing it over and over again and kept having to suffer the consequences. Artemis was about to punch her brother in the gut when Athena interrupted.

"Whoa! We don't want anyone getting hurt before we even start our first day," Athena announced. Pointing a finger at Artemis, she said "No more hurting your brother. Otherwise, we'll all get in trouble. Now, hurry up or we'll be late for our first class."

The six of them rushed off down the stairs and made their way to their first class. Luckily, they all had Math together.

Once they reached the room, Poseidon took a seat at the back along with the other gods and rested his feet on the desk. He was about to get out his textbook when a tall brown haired girl appeared in front of him and Aphrodite, who was sitting next to him. He instantly knew who this girl was, it was Drew Tanaka.

"Move!" Drew said stubbornly, pointing a finger at Aphrodite. "Now! Move it!"

 **Aphrodite's POV**

"No. Why should I?" Aphrodite replied, folding her arms.

"Because that's my seat, duh."

"Well, I don't see your name on it."

"Okay, you bitch, if you don't mo-," Drew was about to finish her sentence, before she got interrupted.

"Miss Tanaka, care to explain what's wrong?" Mrs. Dodds asked.

"No, ma'am."

"Great. Now class, take your seats and we will start today's lesson," Mrs. Dodds continued.

Aphrodite was about to grab her textbook when Drew, who was now sitting in the seat in front of her, turned around and said: "This is not over!"

 **Sorry, I know it's short, but I hope you like it. Please review :)**

 **Bye,**

 **Amelia xxx**


End file.
